Reunión de negocios
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: El Morty malvado va a hacerle una visita a Black Hat en su oficina.


_¡Esta es mi historia número 70!_

 _Se me ocurrió escribir de estos dos hace unos días mientras hacía memes xD Simplemente me dije que ambos se veían bien al lado del otro jaja_

 _En fin, no entenderán nada si no ven Rick y Morty y no saben sobre el Morty malvado.  
Si ven Rick y Morty y conocen al Morty malvado, entonces espero que mi fic les guste :D_

* * *

 **Reunión de negocios**

Al igual que muchas tardes ocupadas, Black Hat se encontraba en el escritorio de su oficina privada, firmando algunos papeles con su muy elegante y costoso bolígrafo. Todo el papeleo solía dejárselo a Flug, quien servía siempre como secretaria, pero cabe a recalcar que esa tarde era muy ocupada. Black Hat podía permitirse hacer el papeleo referente a los clientes que más le interesaban, a aquellos a quienes le divertía observar ejercer la maldad y casi nunca fallaban, los interesantes.

Ya pasaban las seis en punto cuando Black Hat se detuvo después de una firma. Se encogió de hombros y emitió un leve gruñido de descontento. Había estado tranquilo varias horas en las que sus esbirros no habían entrado a su oficina para amargarle la existencia con sus penosas presencias. Pero al parecer no podría estar libre de molestias por una vez.

Presintió el portal abrirse segundos antes de que lo hiciera. Cruzó sus brazos con antelación y observó hacia enfrente, al sitio donde pronto un portal circular verdoso hizo su aparición y un joven bien vestido cruzó para entrar a la oficina. Black Hat le clavó una mirada muy seria, alzando una ceja al reconocer su rostro y la dimensión de donde provenía. Le sorprendía que cualquiera, fuera de sus inútiles empleados, tuviera la insensatez de llegar a perturbarlo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir así en mi oficina? Si quieres alguna consulta necesitas hacer primero una cita, si deseas algún servicio o arma debes hacer una llamada antes y arreglarlo con el Dr. Flug, puedes discutir el precio con él. Ahora lárgate de mi vista, no tengo tiempo para aspirantes a villano —dijo Black Hat tras su escritorio, agresivo por el pequeño incordio.

El joven niño frunció el ceño y enserió aún más el rostro, no agradándole que el del sombrero se comportara tan despectivamente ante él, pero no iba a responder a provocaciones absurdas. Con un humor peor de como había llegado, pero mesurado y con expresión fría e imperturbable, dio pasos hacia el escritorio.

—En efecto, señor Black Hat, hice mi llamada con antelación el mes pasado y recibí el pedido en tiempo justo pero parece que hay un problema —él colocó sobre el escritorio una caja colorida, era el Kit Mi Villanía de Black Hat Organizartion para villanos de corta edad. El joven fijó su vista en Black Hat—, creo que usted me subestima.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿un premio?

—Por ahora deseo comprobar si los rumores que han llegado hasta mis dimensiones son correctas.

Con un chasquido de dedos una docena de portales se abrieron por toda la habitación, de ella emergieron soldados armados, todos con el mismo uniforme blanco, mismo rostro y complexión, como si fueran todos un clon del otro. Así que lo estaba atacando con un grupo de Ricks desechables.

Sin duda ni esfuerzo, Black Hat dejó crecer de su demoníaco cuerpo extremidades que atravesaron a sus enemigos como espinas, mutilándolos y dejando cadáveres sangrientos de Ricks por todo el suelo. Todo poco antes de que ellos dieran el primer disparo, había sido rápido.

—¿Lo comprobaste ahora, escuincle? —habló el maligno con voz bestial, con silueta y mirada infernal, volviendo lentamente su cuerpo a su forma habitual.

—Sí —respondió el joven, sonriendo.

—Sé muy bien quién eres —dijo Black Hat ya con su apariencia formal, limpiándose las manos sangrientas con una servilleta y después acomodándose la corbata. Detestaba ensuciarse, pero debía dar una lección al niño que lo había desafiado, pero ese mocoso permanecía ahí en pie, inerte y complacido—. Un Morty, y no cualquier Morty, sino el que apodan vulgarmente como "Morty malvado", y el reciente presidente de la Ciudadela. ¿Creíste que podrías enfrentarme con tu pobre armada?

—No vine aquí buscando guerra, señor Black Hat —habló de forma monótona—. Somos de realidades diferentes, su dimensión no me interesa, además sé que me encuentro en desventaja. Sólo vine aquí para que me reconozca y podamos hacer un buen acuerdo de negocios —con un manotazo fuerte, golpeó el Kit Mi Villanía y lo mandó a volar hasta que cayó sobre la cabeza de un Rick muerto.— No más juguetes.

—De verdad no has aprendido a temerme, ¿no es así, pequeña alimaña? —hizo una gran sonrisa burlona, no tomando en serio al niño.

—¿Temor? —la sonrisa de Morty malvado creció irónicamente—. Yo he estado frente a frente con el peor de los demonios y ese no es usted.

— **¡¿Qué dijiste, enano insolente?!**

Black Hat clavó sus garras en la camisa de Morty y lo levantó del suelo, casi subiéndolo al escritorio, lo miró con una fiereza asesina e infernal. Pero Morty no se inmutaba, no se alteraba ante el salvajismo del maligno. Sabía que tenía todas para perder y ni aún así se vislumbraba en él ni un gramo de miedo.

—¿Crees que haré negocios con un mequetrefe como tú? Ni siquiera eres relevante en las vidas del Rick y Morty que de verdad valen algo en tu multiverso. Debería poner fin a tu misera existencia.

—Mateme si lo desea, mi memoria está descargada y lista para ser transferida a otro Morty en caso de que esto ocurriera —le volvió a sonreír, con mirada maliciosa y su voz pedante y calculadora.

Con un zarpazo Black Hat tomó el rostro de Morty con una de sus garras, con inmensurables ganas de despedazarle la cara, y aunque esta vez la expresión del Morty malvado fue de una seriedad hastiada, esos ojos seguían retándolo.

Muy valiente era el pequeñín. Por algo era uno de sus favoritos. Black Hat dio un vistazo a la docena de Ricks muertos y después volvió su vista hacia Morty. Una gran y maldita sonrisa se vio en el rostro del maligno.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —carcajeó, soltándolo—. ¡Eres capaz de llegar tan lejos sólo para que te reconozca como un verdadero villano!

Ahora lo entendía. Todo esto había sido para probar que es apto, que no vacilaba al sacrificar a sus subordinados, que no daba paso en falso y tenía todo calculado. Por un momento había creído que el chiquillo era un suicida, hubiera sido una gran decepción.

Black Hat sacó del cajón una carpeta, la abrió y la dejó sobre el escritorio a la vista de Morty. Era su expediente.

—He estado al pendiente de tus fechorías desde hace un tiempo —explicó con buen humor—. Asesino en masa, experto en robótica, carismático y manipulador, diriges tu propio imperio como dictador, pero haces creer a tus súbditos que eres un gobernante generoso y justo, y si alguien se te opone ¡lo asesinas! —dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño, enorgullecido.

—Fechorías no es la palabra que yo usaría, pero sí, he llegado lejos para ser un Morty —dijo mientras se acomodaba la corbata roja y el traje que se había arrugado a causa de los corajes de Black Hat.

—Desearía que más villanos como tú contrataran los servicios de Black Hat Organization. Debo confesar que envío el Kit Mi Villanía para burlarme de algunos villanos que se creen superiores y terminan siendo incompetentes, y ninguno había tenido el valor de venir a reclamarme hasta ahora. Será un placer hacer negocios contigo, tengo altas expectativas. Pero me pregunto, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿cuál es la meta final de tus perversos planes?

—Esos son mis asuntos —Morty desvió la mirada—. Necesitaré de su armamento, no quiero que las cosas en la Ciudadela se salgan de control, usted sabe, como prevención.

—Supongo que tienes cómo pagar todo eso, ¿no es así, chamaco? —habló con malicia.

Morty colocó un gran maletín sobre el escritorio, lo abrió para revelar toneladas de billetes. Black Hat sonrió malignamente.

—Sabes que eso no será suficiente, entrega tu alma y fidelidad a mí y mi compañía —Black Hat extendió su mano hacia Morty—. Si es que acaso tienes un alma.

—Me alegra que lleguemos a un acuerdo —Morty estrechó la mano de Black Hat, impasible como se había mantenido.

Y aunque ambos se sonreían con respeto, no dejaba de sentirse como si fueran a atacar al otro.

—Y más te vale que tengas cómo limpiar este chiquero, ya comienza a apestar —dijo, irritado, señalando a los cuerpos sangrientos de los Ricks.

—No hay problema — se abrieron un par de portales en los que entraron algunos Ricks y Mortys que comenzaron a levantar los cadáveres y limpiar la sangre, todos muy callados y obedientes—. Lo tenía previsto.

—De verdad que estoy impresionado —elogió Black Hat.

—Lo sé —contestó Morty con orgullo—. ¿Podemos proceder a hacer el papeleo?

Hicieron el papeleo correspondiente mientras la habitación era limpiada. Volvieron a estrechar sus manos como socios después de que Morty terminó la última firma. Morty se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a volver a su universo, uno de los Ricks lacayos abrió el portal para su presidente.

Conociendo Black Hat cientos de villanos mediocres que para lo único que servían era para payasadas, el Morty malvado resultaba en cambio uno de sus clientes que mayor interés le provocaba. Siempre inteligente, siempre táctico y frío, un ser sin corazón a la hora de matar a sus opositores y estorbos. Morty le parecía alguien sumamente entretenido, pero era un puberto que le faltaba al respeto con su sola presencia, esto no hacía más que enfurecerlo.

—Sigo sin tolerar que no me tengas miedo —habló el maligno, haciendo que Morty detuviera su andar hacia el portal. Black Hat mostró sus colmillos y lo fulminó con su mirada perversa—. Te enseñaré a temerme, sabandija.

Morty sonrió con desdén.

—Será divertido que lo intente —el más pequeño continuó dando pasos sin titubear y antes de adentrarse al portal agregó—. Me mantendré en contacto, señor Black Hat, por si requiero algún otro servicio de su organización.

El portal se cerró y finalmente se había largado.


End file.
